Lazos rotos
by beast girl halliwell
Summary: Un demonio cree tener la solución contra las defensoras del bien, al encontrar como separar a cada una de las hermanas, logrando que se separaran desde una corta edad, haciendo que cada una de las chicas se separen y vivan como hijas únicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo mi segundo fick, espero que lo disfruten. Bueno Charmed no me pertenece, si lo fuera hasta ahora estaría dando y no terminaria en muchos años.**

El infierno parecía más alborotado que nunca, después de un tiempo, la guerra por ver quién será la nueva Fuente está por terminar, un demonio que ha visto la vida de las Halliwells sin intervenir, ver como afrontaban cada cosa que se les ponía enfrente, ideando un plan para destruirlas, un plan que al convertirse en la Fuente pondría en marcha.

Ya siendo la Fuente consiguió a diferentes demonios que ayudarían con su plan, ya todos reunidos vio como su plan empezaba a tener una esperanza, su sonrisa era de malicia y su mirada decidida.

-Bienvenidos a todos, hoy vengo a darle las palabras que todos esperaban, hoy por fin tendremos a las hechiceras fuera de cualquier plan, desde hoy el mal reinara en el mundo, porque yo he ideado el plan perfecto para acabar con esas molestia, es por eso que los he reunido, con sus habilidades podremos fin a esta guerra del bien y el mal, con su control del tiempo, su capacidad de crear problemas y sobretodo su odio por esas hermanas, las atacaremos en su punto más débil, su pasado- dijo parándose en medio de todos sin mirar a nadie y mirando a todos, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, los hay presente lo escuchaban incrédulos, ya otros había prometido eso y habían fracasado, nada les aseguraba que este plan funcionara.

-A diferencia de la escoria que me antecedió, yo no las atacare físicamente, por más que lo quieran, atacare en el origen de sus poderes, en el origen de sus fortalezas, su hermandad, romperemos sus lazos antes que estos se formen y para que eso ancianos de pacotilla, no intervengan, las atacaremos indirectamente, quiero que vuelvan y las separen de esta manera, dejaremos que Prudence Halliwell se quede con su madre, aléjenlas lo más que pueda de San Francisco, nadie tocara a su madre, no quiero que por nada ella o ninguna se junte con otra, dejaremos que Víctor se lleve a Phoebe, en Nueva York, no será ninguna amenaza, a la menor de las hermanas la ayudaremos para que pueda vivir con uno de sus padres biológicos así que dejemos que ese tal Sam se quede con ella y bueno ya sabemos qué hacer con la que sobra-dijo juntando las manos en la espalda y mirando a todos, los demonios presentes se miraron entre si, todos sabían que no tenían nada que perder, es un plan con pocos riesgos, el genio del plan salió del lugar dejando que los demás hicieran funcionar su plan.

**Año 1976- Mansión Halliwell.**

Había sido un mes muy intranquilo y extraño para las Halliwells, con todos los intentos de tratar de ocultar el nacimiento de Paige ante los ancianos, de alguna forma esa información llegó a ellos, el temor de Patty y Sam se cumplía, pero algo un más raro sucedió, los ancianos terminaron por aceptarlo, pero cuando ese problema terminó empezó otro, los demonios empezaron a atacar más seguido que antes y aunque pareciera raro, solo pasaba cada vez que las chicas andaban juntas, cosa que cada uno de los adultos entendieron a la perfección, por lo que empezaban diferentes discusiones entre los adultos, en estas se apoyaban Penny y Sam, ellos querían que no se les negara los dones a las chicas, mientras que Patty quería darles una infancia normal libre de esas cosas por lo que quería que sus poderes sean atados hasta que ellas estuvieran listas, pero Víctor solo quería quitarlas definitivamente su poderes. Las discusiones continuaron por un gran tiempo, llegando a convertirse en un infierno para las chicas, hasta que llegó una pelea fuera de lo común, todos estaban enfadados por pequeñas cosas que parecían enormes, por lo que llegaron a la decisión de llevarse a las chicas cada uno por su cuenta, sin voltear atrás.

-Vengan chicas, siéntense aquí- dijo Patty dejando a las chicas en el medio de los cuatro, la pequeña Paige de apenas unos meses ya hacía en los brazos de su padre, él único que había logrado calmar su llanto desde que decidieron separarlas, la pequeña Phoebe de un año y unos meses estaba sentada en medio de sus dos hermanas mayores, con las manos protectoras de ellas encima de sus hombros, Piper apenas llego a sus tres añitos, tomando a su hermanita del hombro y a su hermana mayor de la manito, tratando de que no las separaran, su mirada se había quedado en la pequeña Paige, Prudence con sus cinco años vigilaba a todas sus hermanitas desde la pequeña Paige en los brazos de Sam, hasta a Piper que tenía tomada de la mano.

-Entonces ellas decidirán con quien se quedaran, es ilógico, son muy chicas- dijo Víctor, oponiéndose a las decisiones que tomaban Patty, Penny y Sam, aunque no lo admitiera, Víctor solo se ponía en contra de Sam, que lamentablemente en la mayoría de veces concordaba con Patty y Penny. Víctor alzo la mirada encontrándose con un mirada de súplica de Patty, para que evitara los problemas y una de cállate de parte de Penny.

-Phoebe cielo, ven aquí con papá, tú sabes que quieres venir con papá.

-Oh por Dios Víctor, no puedes dejar que ella decida- se quejó Penny al notar que Víctor estaba logrando lo que quería, la pequeña Phoebe miraba a su padre y tenía una media sonrisa, ella era la niña de papá y Víctor lo sabía, la pequeña Phoebe hizo un gesto con las manos para que su papá se acercara, lo que significaba que Víctor ya tenía a una de sus hijas, a su completo cuidado.

-Ven aquí cielo, eso es- dijo Víctor levantando a Phoebe, haciendo que Piper tomara una de sus manitas, la mirada de Víctor y de Piper se cruzaron, Piper lo miraba pidiéndole que no se lleven a su hermana, tanto Piper como Prue entendía algo de lo que estaba pasando, no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba, solo entendían que las estaban separando. Piper fue soltando la mano de Phoebe, cuando entendió que ya no podía hacer algo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que nadie te haga daño, cuídate Piper- dijo Prue abrazando a Piper, la cual trataba no llorar, Prue se separó de Piper y miró a su hermana con pena, se acercó por última vez y le dio un beso en la frente, la mirada de Prue se dirigió a su madre, dio unos pasos hacia ella, dudando en cada paso que dio hasta llegar a ella. La pequeña Piper estiró sus brazos hacía ella, camino en dirección a ella, a la vez que el corazón de Penny se rompía, ella veía como cada una de sus nietas se iban y ella se quedaba sola, por lo que no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas.

La pequeña Piper dio unos pasos y por alguna razón se cayó hacía atrás, parecía más como si alguien la hubiera empujado, pero no había nadie cerca, el labio inferior de Piper tembló, anunciando que se acercaba un gran llanto, ella solo se abrazó a sí misma, miro alrededor fijándose en cada uno de las personas que estaban ahí, fue cuando miro a su abuela, notando en ella algo familiar, el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza en sus ojos, al igual que ella, por lo que se paró y camino hacía su abuela, sin dejar de llorar, abrazándola en cuanto llegó junto con ella.

-Yo cuido, yo cuido- dijo abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, evitando ver hacía atrás, ya que no quería ver como cada una de sus hermanas se marchaba y eso era lo más le dolía en ese momento. Cada una de las cuatro evitaba mirar a las otras, solo se aferraban a lo que tenían, no miraban lo que perdían.

Con menos de una hora ya estaban listas cada una de las maletas y las niñas, con un distinto destino, la pequeña Prue se arreglaba con su madre, Phoebe miraba como su papá hacia las maletas, la pequeña Paige se había quedado dormida en medio del desorden y Piper miraba como su abuela a cocinaba algo, para matar el tiempo y distraer su mente. Cuando todos estuvieron listos bajaron y se juntaron en la puerta.

-Entonces Patty iras con Prue a California, Víctor cuida de Phoebe, que los chicos de Nueva York no le toquen ni un pelo a mi niña, Sam cuida de Paige por favor- dijo la abuela Penny dándole un beso a cada una de las nietas que se iban, mientras que cada una sufría aún más.

-Ustedes dos también cuídense, Piper cuidaras a la abuela. ¿Está bien?- dijo Patty mirando a su hija que asentía y estiraba el brazo para tomar la mano de su abuela, la cual se inclinó para para que ella pudiera tomarla, todos se despidieron y salieron en una nueva vida, sin darse cuenta que su futuro había sido manipulado, sin sospechar, que cada cosa que sucedía estaba planeado por un demonio.

**Aquí les dejo una pequeña introducción del fick, dudas, sugerencias, quejas y otros los recibiré con gusto en los rewies.**


	2. Primer encuentro

Hola a todos he aquí mi segundo capitulo. Hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar, para los que han leído mi anterior fick, no se si recuerdan a los chicos del equipo de futbol que le tiraron el jugo a Piper, bueno sus nombres eran Ian y Kyle, mantengan eso nombres presentes mientras lean y para los que no le han echado un vistazo lo que dije creo que basta. Otra cosa, tal vez en las próximo que lean se desencajen un poco, yo tengo una explicación para todo, que si bien la pondré en la historia, si me lo preguntan y no va ir en la historia lo dire en estas partes que tengo para hablarles.

Otro día, otra misma rutina, el despertador sonó a la eso de las 6 de la mañana, en vez de hacer lo mismo de siempre no se porque pero decidi bajar a la cocina en cuanto me hacerque escuche como la abuela susurraba me pegue a la pared para escuchar mejor lo que decía.

-Patty por favor, ya hace 10 años que no las veo, sin duda que no habra ningún problema con que se queden unos días, claro que si quieren quedarse después de eso por mi no hay... ¡Piper ya te levantate!- grito saliendo de la cocina y topandose conmigo, ambas nos quedamos frias, yo porque me habían pescado espiando y ella porque la estaba espiando.

-Luego te llamo... ¿Piper qué haces aquí?- Colgó y dejo el teléfono en la mesa más cercana a ella, me miró y yo trate de disimular mi sorpresa sobandome el ojo como si aún tuviera sueño, algo que se me había quitado en cuanto empecé a escuchar su conversación.

-Me desperte con algo de sed y...¿Quién es Patty?¿Y por qué se va a quedar aquí?-pregunte acercandome a ella, la abuela camino hasta la cocina conmigo tras sus pies, tomó un vaso y lo lleno con agua, me lo dió y yo lo acerque a mi boca, para tomar un sorbo.

-Pues es alguién muy cercana a mi... tiene una hija de casi de tu edad, es un año mayor que tu- dijo mientras yo tomaba el agua, enarque una ceja al notar como apenas me estaba contestando vagamente, termine de tomar el agua y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra me despacho a que me arreglara para el colegio.  
Las horas de clases eran muy pesadas y yo no me podía sacar de mi cabeza esa parte de la conversación, estaba muy volada hasta que llegó la hora de comer algo, en cuanto salí de clases me encontre con Andy, ambos fuimos a la cafeteria.

-Hey Pepsi, Dec. ¿Comó los ha tratado este día?- preguuntó Ian apareciendo detrás de nosotros, dandonos un buen susto, por lo que su risa estallo en ese momentó, detras de él venía Kyle su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente lo tomó por la camisa y lo llevó a que tomaran su comida, Andy y yo compartimos una sonrisa y fuimos detras de ellos.

-Perdonenlo, aún no se controla.¿No cierto aún?- los tres reimos e Ian solo sonrío tomando una de esas raras hamburguesas que sirven.

-No molestes Koala, que tu tampoco eres santo- dijo golpeando su bandeja contra la de él, se que entre los cuatro nos llamamos de una forma rara, aquí la explicación, empecemos con que a Andy le dicen Dec, todo el mundo sabe que Andy quiere ser detective, por lo que en una de las conversaciones filosoficas de Ian se pregunto el por qué se les podía llamar a los doctores doc, por qué no se les podría llamar a los detectives Dec, desde ese día así le dicen a Andy, luego el apodo de Ian es por lo que casi siempre que uno le dice si ya termino, siempre dice algo con la palabra aún y por qué suena muy parecido a su nombre, luego mi apodo es uno porque supuestamente Pepsi tiene casi todas las mismas letras que mi nombr y porque según Ian soy un tipo de adicta a ese tipo de gaseosa y Koala bueno eso si que no conosco la explicación, cosas de hermanos creo.

-Oigan ya vieron que hay chicas nuevas hoy- dijo Ian volteando y mirando por encima del hombro y señalando con el dedo a unas mesas cercas de la que siempre nos sentabamos, voltee a ver de quienes hablaban, eran cuatro chicas dos menores que yo y una mayor que yo, de la edad de Andy aparentemente.

-Ian eres un tonto.¿Te lo dije alguna vez?- dijo Kyle a lo que Ian respondio poniendo algo de su postre en una cuchara y lanzandolo en su dirección, que casi era la misma que la dirección en la que yo estaba, por lo que ambos agachamos la cabeza, el pedazo de comida le cayo a la chica que estaba atras de nosotros, mire hacía esa dirección, la chica tenía un cabello negro, lacio y un poco corto, sus ojos verdes con sorpresa e ira miraron nuestra mesa y cogío algo de lo que tenía y lo lanzo dandole a otra chica, ella tomó un poco de spaguetis y se lo lanzo a una chica que estaba pasando con su bandeja buscando donde sentarse, y así inicio una guerra de comida, haciendo que todos terminaran con más comida en el cuerpo que en el estomago, por mi cabello, parte de mi frente y ojo izquierdo, me atrevo a decir que estaba un poco de helado y no se a quien rayos se le ocurriria tirar jugo de fresa.

-Valla no me puedo demorar mucho como para que empiecen a a tirar la comida- dijo hacercandose Missy a nosotros, raramente la gente había dejado de lanzar comida, voltee a verla sobre mi hombro y note que él de disciplina venía detras de ella, abrí los ojos como plato y me voltee para ver a los demás que también estaban frios.

-¡Ustedes, ponganse de pie! ¡Y ustedes también jovenes Danford! ¡Quiero que ustedes 5 esten aquí! ¡Ya!- grito el señor Benson, haciendo que tres chicas se levantaran, las tres que siguieron después de que Ian tirara la comida, me mordí el labio inferior, Ian y Kyle estaban a una cosa más de que los echaran del equipo de futboll y eso es su vida y Andy no puede hacer nada desde la última vez que se echo la culpa y su padre le dio el sermón de su vida, respire hondo y me pare.

-Profesor Benson, yo fui la que lanzó la comida, no fue ni Ian, ni Kyle ha sido mi culpa, lo lamento- dije mirandolo, esperando que solo hubiera visto que la comida salió de nuestra mesa, el profesor dudo unos segundos y hizo un gesto para que Ian y Kyle se sentaran, ambos al sentarse susurraron un gracias.

-Bien ustedes cuatro se quedaran aquí, los demás salgan y valla a los patios, tendran dies minutos más en estos, ¡Ahora!- todos los que estaban en el lugar empezaron a salir, alejandose lo más posible del señor Benson, cerre los ojos y mire al piso, cuestionandome por última vez si lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

-Bueno... señoritas, según lo veo esta es su primera... travesura, si es que se le puede decir así, quiero que me digan su apellido y nombre- dijo mirandome a mi, aún no creía que yo lo había hecho, mire a las chicas unos segundos.

-Profesor esto ha sido mi culpa, lo único que ellas han hecho es responder...- el profesor se aclaro la garganta para que dejara de hablar, me quede muda en el acto, mirandolo si poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Nombre y apellido, por favor- dijo con un tonó más suave otra vez, asentí sediendo a lo que él decía, respire hondo relajandome un poco si era posible.

-Piper Halliwell.

-Prudence Halliwell.

-Phoebe Halliwell Bennet.

-Paige Halliwell Wilder- las cuatro nos miramos disumuladamente al oir repetirse nuestro apellido en las cuatro y si yo era la única en darse cuenta que el nombre de las cuatros empezaba con P, el señor Benson también tenía el asombro en su rostro, por momentó nos miró.

-Bueno esta vez les daré una oportunidad más, si me dejan este lugar como estaba antes de que la guerra estallara, no habra nada más, sera como si nunca pasó, así señoritas Halliwell hoy tendran que limpiar- dijo con una media sonrisa y dandose vuelta para ir por esas cosas para que limpiemos.

-Tu no fuiste la que lanzo la comida, fue uno de esos dos chicos que se levantaron al comienzo- me encogí de hombros al ver como la que era mayor me hablaba, su mirada me examinaba de pies a cabeza algo que me incomodaba, sonreí un poco por los nervios.

-Soy la única a la que le ruenda por la cabeza que todas somos Halliwell- dijo la que creo que se llamaba Phoebe, dando unos pasos hacía adelante y girandose para mirarnos a todas, a la vez que se quitaba un poco de comida y estubo apunto de tirarlo al piso.

-¡Detente! Ya tenemos que limpiar todo esto como para que lo ensucies mucho más- dijo la mayor que estiraba su mano en su dirección, ambas intercambiaron una mirada, una que quería poner orden y la otra que indicaba rebeldía, al final la chica termino limpiandose en su pantalón.

-Yo también me lo he preguntado, es algo raro, pero debe ser un coincidencia- dijo la más pequeña, llamando la atención de todas, ella se había mantenido callada y algo más que preocupada.

-También podría ser algo así como el destino- dijo la que estaba adelante de nosotras feliz de que alguien le hubiera hecho caso, mire al piso unos segundos y volví a verlas, tenía que probar algo.

-O tal vez fue magía- dije dudosa, las cuatro nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, por más de 10 segundos y derepente las tres empezaron a reirse ante la idea, sonreí y me reí con ellas. En menos de un minuto llego el señor Benson y dijo que estaría rondando por ahí para ver que lo hagamos bien. Estuvimos unos minutos limpiando hasta que sonó una ventana las cuatro volteamos a ver y era Andy,me acerque a abrirle la ventana, el tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué castigo les puso?- pregunto inclinandose un poco adentro de la ventana,como si quisiera entrar, yo sonreí quitandome un mechon de la cara, medio abrazandome del palo de la escoba que tenía, las chicas se acercaron como si quisieran hablar también.

-Quiere que limpiemos todo esto y aunque seamos cuatro es mucho- dijo Phoebe apoyandose en una de las mesas, mirandome con una sonrisa, que realmente no entiendo porque de la sonrisa, la puerta de la cafeteria se abrió como si le hubieran dado una patada.

-¡Señor Trudeau quiere correr 15 vueltas a la cancha de atletismo!-grito el señor Benson entrando a la cafeteria, sin pasar mucho de donde estabamos, Andy del susto se choco con la ventana y se retiro de esta.

-No, claro que no, yo ya me voy, adios chicas- dijo sonriendo y sobandose la cabeza, corriendo a Dios sabe dondé, las cuatro reimos y el señor Benson salió dejandonos otra vez solas, las cuatro nos pusimos a hacer lo que haciamos antes de que Andy llegara.

-Te gusta ¿Verdad?-me quede fria y voltee a ver a la chica que seguía con esa sonrisa, las otras dos se voltearon, para escuchar, yo tome algo de aire y mire hacía abajo, sin saber que decir, levante la mirada.

-Apenas nos conocemos, no tiene mucho sentido común que lo diga- me escuse pero al parecer, ella no se iba a rendir por nada, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa más grande, lo cual hizo que mi interior se estremeciera.

-Tomara eso como un si.

-Aja.

-Pense lo mismo.

-No, él y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos...- antes de que pudiera terminar ella me interrumpio con un sonido parecido oh, me quede callada, sin duda extrañada.

-Dejame adivinar, es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y tienen miedo de que su amistad se arruine si se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos-dijo con una sonrisa que se agrando ante mi expresión de sorpresa, parpadee un poco, parecia como si ella hubiera leido mi mente o algo así.

-Bueno muy cerca, bastante, solo que si llegamos a salir y... decidimos que antes de que algo malo pasara, terminarlo, para que... bueno lo que tu dijiste- dije divagando aún si creer que me estaba abriendo a 3 totalmente desconocidas.

-Y aún se gustan, con eso se podría escribir un libro

-No mi vida es un libro, esto solo es otro capitulo- dije apoyandome en la mesa que tenía cerca, mirando como casi terminabamos de limpiar el lugar, las tres me miraron como pidiendome que contara lo que faltaba, y yo simplemente negue con la cabeza.

-Sera en otra opportunidad.

-Crees que nos van acastigar otra vez- dijo la mayor, como si nos estuviera llamando la atención, ok deberia referirme a ellas por sus nombres, así que...Phoebe asintio con una sonrisa que indicaba que bromeaba.

-Eso espero, no es que me guste limpiar o hacer cosas así pero sinceramente ustedes me caen bien- tres de nosotras sonreímos y Prue se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues si para verlas tengo que tener un castigo, prefiero que no- la sonrisa se convirtio en una risa, de todas que ya asumiamos que nos castigarian antes de vernos de nuevo.

-Vamos Prue no seas agua fiestas, debes admitir que esto a sido divertido, bueno agradable, deberiamos hacer otra cosa juntas, así sabemos lo que nos falta del libro- dijo Phoebe pasando de mirar a Prue a mirarme a mi, yo simplemente sonrei nerviosa, para que abrí mi bocota.

-Y tal vez podamos hacer que alguien hable más- dijo pasando la mirada a la pequeña Paige la cual asentía con una sonrisa en el rostro, las puertas de nuevo se abrieron y el señor Benson entro.

-Señoritas Halliwell ya pueden irse a clase- dijo haciendo que la sensación de que las cuatro fueramos algo más que conocidas ocasionalmente se sintiera más fuerte.


End file.
